Electrical and electronic test components, such as multi-channel power amplifiers, require tuning in order to operate correctly. To properly tune such a component, an operator typically adjusts one or more potentiometers or other adjustment devices that are installed on the component. When the component is a complex device such as the multi-channel power amplifier, adjustment of the potentiometers, and correct tuning of the component may be a difficult and lengthy process because adjustment of one parameter can affect the setting of other parameters.